Kissing Jessica Sammler
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. A slight adaptation of the movie Kissing Jessica Stein. With my own twists, and Ending.
1. Brief Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Once and Again. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**Rating: PG-R (Just to be Safe)**

**Storyline: This is somewhat based on the movie, Kissing Jessica Stein. But I added a little of my own touch on it. Hope you enjoy it!**

----

**Part I: Brief Introductions**

Along the busy streets of New York we would find Jessica, Jessie, Sammler walking by. Like all the other good citizens of NY, she wakes up early in the morning from her Chambers St. home to grab a cup of coffee from Starbucks. After which she would cross City Hall Park to get to her workplace: NYU Downtown Hospital. As she reaches the hospital two loving guards would check her bag and her backpack as part of a routine check since the dawn of 9-11. She would pass by Tad's office, the director of the hospital, Jessie's ex-boyfriend. She would wave like she always does and never look back. She did have trouble finding the great guy after she broke up with Tad. She didn't really want him to see she was at times lonely. Grace, Jessie's dearest friend, a mother of two, and wife to Jessie's brother Eli would greet her as she arrives at her office. More often than not, flowers were not the decorations for the lovely Ms. Sammler's office; they were post-its. Her mother Karen would call Jessie every one in a while convincing her to date a few men she knows. At 30, Jessie wasn't getting any younger. Her mother was in so much haste for her to settle down. And so was the rest of her friends and family. Once or even twice a week, Grace would set-up Jessie with a common friend. In the end Jessie would find them utterly boring, and useless. Not that they really were. It's just how she felt when she talks to them. Like nothing will ever give her the flip-flops and the fireworks. Anything that comes out of the mouths of every man she dated seemed to be refutable. Like nothing was real. She goes back home in a cold bed at times wondering where the person who supposed to be beside her is.

Love is a puzzle for Jessie. Sometimes she wished she didn't really bother trying to solve it anymore.

----

In a posh condominium not so far away lived Katie Singer, a well renowned artist. So renowned, every Art Gallery in New York wanted a piece of her. From her Manhattan condo she would walk along Central Park to gaze into the beauty of nature. Though her works are somewhat liberal and simply modern, Katie wanted her works to reflect the person the she is; sophistically and totally, gay. Nobody really cared if Katie Singer was gay. It was the sign of the times. She proved that women can survive without men, as long as there are women around. Socially a player by her own right, Katie Singer, at 31, could make women and even men fall in love with her if she chooses to. She just had more preference with the female specie. Sarah Grasso, her current amour, the luscious model from Ford was just the tip of the ice berg. Katie had a whole list of girls that would make up a card catalog in a university library. As she walks back to her condo Katie would sit back alone if she didn't bump into a female who wouldn't want to spend time with her. At these times she would drink her wine, looking at the starry Manhattan skyline. Of all the love and the women in her life. She still wasn't happy. She would start to draw or paint like the world faded, like a lifeless routine that she could never get away from.

Love is easy for Katie Singer. Pretty much a game she had perfectly mastered. Knowing that, happiness never really mattered.


	2. Trying to Get a New Perspective

**Part II: Trying to Get a New Perspective**

It was another day in the hospital. Jessie was trying to reread some of the charts when Grace came in her office.

"Here take this," handing Jessie a magazine.

"I have enough magazines at home Grace." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"It's not just any magazine." Grace pointed at the cover.

"Dating Help?" Jessie arched one of her brows.

"Well… You DO need help." Grace giggled.

"But it's where people post ads and stuff. I can't do that…"

"I didn't say you'll post the ad. Just look for the ads YOU like." Grace smiled then left the room.

Jessie sat there for a second.

"If I do what Grace tells me… I would be…

a. dating a great guy, with a great heart, and a great brain in his head

b. dating a bad guy, who will totally ruin my evening

c. dating a bad guy, who ends up to be psychotic

d. dating a bad guy, who ends up to be a lesbian

The odds are… 1:3. Pretty low…" Jessie scratched her head.

Jessie scanned the pages of the magazine. There were lists of names and numbers of single people looking for blind dates. For added measure they put up stuff about them and some of the things they like.

"Time to look for something I have in common with." Jessie stretched a bit then began reading through the magazine.

----

"Sarah, get off!" Katie was watching a Knicks game when Sarah decided to sit on her lap.

Russell chuckled beside her.

"You know, for two people who just broke up, you are extremely close." Russell shook his head smiling.

"You know Katie. She can't stay away from a woman for a day or else she'll get grumpy. I'm just doing her a favor." Sarah replied slowly sitting next to Russell who is in the middle of the couch now.

"I can stay without a woman in my life." Katie replied focusing her attention to the game.

"Let me correct that Katie. You can stay without a socialite woman in you life." Sarah giggled earning a glare from Katie who was about to pounce over Russell to get to her.

"Sit DOWN! Katie." Russell yelled.

"There… See? Good dog!" Sarah added.

Katie stood up on the couch trying to get to Sarah. Russell held her down.

"KATIE! What's wrong with you? Too hot up there?" Russell looked at Katie worriedly.

"I'm fine. Can you keep that bitch from making comments that will provoke me to strangle her to death?" Giving Sarah the universal fuck-you sign.

"KATIE!" Russell yelled again putting Katie's hand down.

"You know I should start dating women who actually have depth and have brains to go with them." Katie sat down rolling her eyes.

"Sure. Maybe they'll be so happy you fucked them in bed. And maybe you'll love fucking them too." Sarah smirked.

"Like I ever LOVED fucking you!" Katie started to stand up again.

"Will you two shut up! Knicks game? Get it? Shut up ok?" Russell kept pointing at the Katie's giant TV screen.

After a few hours of silence, Sarah decided to break it.

"Katie, you have to stop this." Sarah said in a soft tone.

"Stop what?" Katie replied looking at Sarah.

"Dating without feeling... Fucking without feeling… It's so wrong." Sarah leaned to rest her head in Russell's shoulder.

"Maybe you should try and settle down Katie." Russell added, gently running his hands through Sarah's hair.

They both turned to look at Katie.

She just sat there emotionless.

----

"HEY JESS!"

Jessie was startled. She was still reading the magazine gave her. She hurriedly hid it under her table.

"Hey Tad." Jessie smiled weakly.

"Busy?"

"No not really. I was just… you know… reading…"

"How have you been?" Tad asked.

He took the liberty to sit on one of the chairs in Jessie's office.

"Great… Great!" Jessie replied as she pretended to look for something which she herself had no idea of.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to you can drop by my office." Tad stood up.

"Try to relax and go have a good time will you?" Tad smiled and then went out of Jessie's office.

"I'll try. Thanks Tad."

Jessie took out the magazine again. She flipped the pages. She didn't find anything that would interest her.

"I'll find someone. I just have to be patient."

----

"Here!" Russell threw a magazine in Katie's lap.

"What's this for?" Katie looked at the magazine.

"Dating Magazine Katie." Sarah answered.

"What for? I can find dates on my own!"

"So you'll find someone who actually likes you for who you present you are." Russell explained.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked opening the magazine.

"They put general descriptions. Stuff they like…" Russell trailed on.

"How do they end up liking me then?" Katie asked furrowing her brows.

"Two words Katie, blind date." Sarah replied.

"Oh…" Katie grinned.


	3. Hooking Up

**Part III: Hooking Up**

Katie was scribbling a few notes on a piece of paper when Russell took notice.

"What are you doing lover… girl?" Russell laughed.

Katie just glared at him and then she went back to scribbling.

"Hmmm… I wonder what that is…" Russell suddenly took the piece of paper from Katie.

Katie didn't want to put an effort to go after Russell. She just sat there and gave him a defiant stare.

"Tall, Caucasian…" Russell began to read.

"In love with art and poetry… nice Katie…"

Katie gave him a mock smile.

"Loves Shakespeare plays… Loves Billy Holiday…"

"Personal quote: sometimes things happen between people that you don't really expect, and sometimes the things that are important are the ones that seem the weirdest or the most wrong, and they're also the ones that change your life. Now Katie… I didn't know you felt that way…" Russell laughed.

Katie took the paper back.

"You are no help." Katie gave Russell a mock attack with her stapler.

"Katie… I'm sure you'll get a sweet girl with those."

"Right…" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Promise me Katie."

"What?"

"No sex on the first date." Russell winked.

"Like I could help that!" Katie replied grinning.

----

The next day Jessie hurriedly took a pass at the magazine vendor. She scanned for the same magazine Grace gave her.

"Ahh… there it is!" Jessie grabbed the copy and gave the magazine guy ten dollars.

She took her change then walked off.

As she got into the hospital, she hurriedly went to her office. But when she got inside, it was pretty crowded. She hid the book inside the bag before anyone noticed she has arrived.

"Jessie!" Grace gave her a hug.

"You're late as usual. We were just talking about dinner tonight."

"Oh I think I'll pass." Jessie replied sitting on her chair.

"Why any thing more important to do?" Tad asked.

"No not really. I just need to be alone." Jessie replied.

"Now you guys get out of my office. I need to work."

Jessie stood up pushing the people out.

Jessie locked her office door then took out the magazine. She scanned a few ads and found something interesting.

"Tall, Caucasian, Loves Art and Poetry, Loves Shakespeare plays and Billie Holiday" Jessie smiled.

Jessie loved Billie Holiday too. Reading more she felt her heart bounce.

"Sometimes things happen between people that you don't really expect, and sometimes the things that are important are the ones that seem the weirdest or the most wrong, and they're also the ones that change your life."

Jessie hurriedly took a pen then looked for the number and the nick name.

"KS… Weird." Jessie giggled then wrote the number down.

She then heard a knock on her door. She hurriedly hid the magazine again. Standing up slightly panting to open the door.

"Where's the fire?" Grace asked.

"What?" Jessie asked confusingly.

"Well anyway, I saw this nice ad from the magazine. You should answer the ad. Looks to me he's Mr. Right."

Jessie took a look at what ad Grace was referring to. It was the same ad she took notes on. She smiled.

"Oh maybe some other time. I have stuff to finish right now." Jessie yawned and pushed Grace out the door.

"Come by later. I have another guy I would want you to meet." Grace grinned.

"Ok… Ok…" Jessie gave in.

----

Katie was having dinner with Russell and Sarah when they heard Katie's phone ring. It had been ringing for the last three hours. They were the people replying to her ad. Some were scary, some were hot. Some were horny. Some seemed to be psychotic. They have allowed Katie's voice mailbox to take the calls. As Katie took her last bite, she heard a sweet, loving voice speaking.

"Hi… KS… Well I don't know your name. Your Voice Box didn't really say nor did I hear your voice. I'm Jessica Sammler. I… Uh… Saw your ad. I was wondering if we could meet up and talk. You can reach me…"

Katie swallowed her food and ran to her desk looking for a pen.

"Here try this." Sarah giggled as she handed Katie her pen.

They watched as Katie hurriedly took down the phone numbers. They were surprised to see Katie excited and jumpy over a phone call.

"Jessica Sammler." Katie whispered.

----

Jessie was getting bored but she tried to be nice to the guy she was talking to: Simon. Tad was giving her weird looks but she shrugged it off. You don't want your ex to go all psycho on you.

"So Simon, you two are really getting along!" Grace exclaimed.

"She's a good listener. She'll be a great friend." Simon replied.

"A friend?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah a friend. I can't wait till I tell Rachel about you. I'm sure you'll have fun talking."

"Who's Rachel?" Grace asked worriedly.

"My girlfriend." Simon replied.

Jessie blushed. What a way to have dinner.

"I didn't know that." Grace nudged Eli who was beside her.

"UGH! I'm sorry about the last detail…" Eli answered.

Seeing Jessie's embarrassment, Tad decided to help her out.

"Hey Jess, it's late. Want me to drive you home? Lisa's house is near your apartment. You could hitch a ride."

"Oh no. Thanks. I'll be fine."

----

"Send her a message now Katie!" Russell yelled.

"Call her now!" Sarah yelled too.

"Call her? NO!" Katie responded.

She was walking back and forth in her living room. Unsure of what she should do.

"Send her a message. Meet her for coffee. How bad could it be?" Russell stood up and held Katie's shoulders to make her stop.

"Fine! Fine!"

Katie took her phone and wrote a text message. She sighed when she saw the icon and read the text.

"Message Sent."

----

"I should probably get going." Jessie stood up as she told Grace and Eli.

"I'll take you home Jess." Eli stood up and got a nod from Grace.

In the car, Eli took the opportunity to apologize.

"Jess… I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Eli…" Jessie smiled and then turned her gaze back to the road ahead.

She suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her purse then read the new text message.

"Farafena Coffee Shop, 116th street NY. 5 PM. Will wait for you. – KS"

Jessie smiled.

"What's that?" Eli noticed the sudden change in Jessie.

"A date." Jessie grinned.


	4. You're My Date?

**Part IV: You're my Date?**

_God where did I put that shoe!_

It was 4:30 PM and Jessie was still in her scrub suit. She hurriedly took a run to her office to dress up. She locked that door and took a few seconds to change.

_Great! Now I look like I just had the worse day of my life…_

She shook her head and tried to be presentable as much as possible.

_This won't get any better. I have to leave now._

As she headed out the door she saw Grace.

"Hey Jess, going home?"

"Uh no… I'm meeting someone for coffee."

"Ok… Bring him home ok?" Grace winked.

"Right… Bye Grace." Jessie waved goodbye and then was of to meet KS.

----

"Wow Katie, You look… Great… Trying to get into Ms. Sammler's pants right away?" Sarah chuckled.

As usual, Katie was speechless, but never forgot to show the universal fuck-you sign to Sarah's utter amusement.

Russell came in and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hey Katie, who are you seducing?" Russell asked.

Katie just shook her head.

"Why is it that whenever I go out you either tell me I look good for seducing or having sex? Have I no other intention whenever I go out on a date?"

Russell and Sarah looked at each other for a while. Then they laughed.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Fine! Fine!" Katie sighed in defeat as she brushed her hair.

"Please try not to wreck anything in condo will you? And if you plan on making out… Please don't use my bed…" Katie said with intent to kill her peers in case they disobey.

Hugging each other, Russell and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"What makes you say we're would make out Katie? We're both gay…" Sarah giggled slightly pushing Russell away.

"Well you have Russell who's gay, which means he's the girl. And we have you who's gay, which means you're the guy. Therefore in my head you're opposites. Have fun kids." Katie smirked as she open the door.

Russell and Sarah jumped away from each other. They felt awkward now.

"Oh come on guys. I was just kidding. I have to go. Don't wait up for me." Katie smiled then left.

----

"I'm late! I'm late!" Jessie whispered as she walked.

"TAXI!" Jessie yelled.

One taxi stopped but a guy caught up before she could and took the taxi.

"JERK!" Jessie fumed.

_How bad can my day get?_

Jessie sighed.

_Well maybe KS won't be that bad. He won't be like any other guy. He would be nice, sweet… Perfect…_

"Shit!"

Jessie waved her hand again to get a hold of a taxi.

"TAXI!"

----

Katie arrived at the Farafena coffee house at about 4:30 PM. She always went there. So much the manager reserved a side of the coffee house just for her.

"Ms. Singer. Good to have you back. I take it you'll want another iced latte?" The manager greeted as he lead Katie to her seat.

"Yes please. And kindly tell your security guard that someone might want to ask for KS, just lead her here." Katie smiled plopping to the seat.

"Yes Ms. Singer." The manager nodded and left Katie.

Stretching her hands Katie stared at the coffee shop window.

_New York… Nothing ever changes. Maybe I should move to Boston soon. Or maybe Chicago. Well if Mom would approve_.

Just then she saw someone come out of a taxi. She was wearing a white dress. A long haired blonde with bright blue eyes. Somehow they caught each others eyes but the girl turned away. She seemed to be in a hurry.

_Whoa… She's hot._

The girl dropped her pen and bent to get it. She then took her mobile phone and seemed to read something.

_Can't wait to get under that skirt_.

Unconsciously, Katie licked her lips. Then felt her phone vibrate.

"Damn it! What now?" Katie whispered to herself.

Looking at her phone it was a message from Jessica Sammler.

"I'm here. What do I do?"

Katie replied.

"Just ask the guard where KS is."

Katie sat up straight and tried not to look nervous.

Then a figure appeared in front of her.

"KS?" the person asked.

"Yes." Katie stood up then turned to look at the person.

_Wow. She's Jessica Sammler?_

"There must be a mistake…" Jessie started to turn her back from Katie but Katie held her shoulder.

"No. This is not a mistake. I'm KS. Katie Singer." Katie extended her hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was meeting a guy for a date." Jessie tried to be sincerely apologetic.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm the one who put up that ad."

"I'm sorry. I'll get going now. Nice meeting you." Jessie turned again only to be held still by Katie.

"Hey you don't have to go. I mean you're here. We could have dinner and just talk you know. Just talk." Katie said sincerely.

_There's no way I'm going to let you dump me Jessica Sammler. Nobody and I mean nobody dumps Katie Singer. Especially on a first date!_

"No. I have to go. I have to do stuff anyway. Nice meeting you though." Jessie hurriedly turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

Katie, who wasn't willing to give up yet, followed.

"Jessica!" Katie yelled.

Jessie was a bit far away.

Jessie walked faster when she heard the voice. She didn't notice a guy in front of her. The guy suddenly took her bag then ran.

"MUGGER!" Jessie yelled.

The mugger ran and would constantly look at Jessie who was running after him.

Katie saw the mugger. And started to slowly walk towards his direction. The mugger was running towards where Katie was. He made the mistake of looking back at Jessie again. Because when he turned to see the road in front of him he was met by Katie's fist.

POW!

The mugger fell flat on his back He didn't really have an idea what hit him. Well not until Katie hovered above him and began to choke him to death.

"Don't you guys have better job opportunities to take instead of being a public nuisance?"

"We'll take it from here miss." The policeman was beside Katie patting her back slightly.

"Be happy the policeman is here. I would be too happy to choke the life out of you." Katie angrily stood up and picked up Jessie's belongings.

Jessie shyly smiled at Katie.

"Here you go Jessica. Try not to lose them next time." Katie smiled and handed Jessie's bag.

"Thank you. You can call me Jess…" Jessie looked up at Katie.

_Are those eyes for real? They're so green…_

"Um… Well… Don't I get to have dinner with the damsel I saved from distress?" Katie joked and smiled at Jessie.

Jessie smiled back and thought for a second.

_She earned it… I don't mind having dinner with her I guess. I mean I have dinner with Grace._

Jessie looked up to Katie and answered.

"Sure… But you have to take me to the best restaurant you know." Jessie smirked.

"Only the Best Ms. Sammler. Only the best." Katie grinned.


	5. A Kiss to Shut You Up

**Part V: A Kiss to Shut You Up**

Walking along the streets of Broadway, Katie decided to take Jessie to a vegetarian restaurant. Jessie did mention she was a vegetarian.

"So you're an artist?" Jessie asked casually as she walked side by side with Katie.

"Yeah… I paint to entertain." Katie smirked.

"And you… a doctor…" Katie winked earning a shy smile from Jessie.

"Uhum… It's more of an internship you know. I mean I don't have my specialization yet. I want to specialize in pediatrics…"

Katie slightly smiled.

_She has a motor mouth does she?_

"… My sister-in-law works in the hospital I work in. And it's so funny because… My ex boyfriend also works with me…"

Katie scratched her head.

_I can't wait to shut you up…_

Katie gave Jessie a fake smile but the other woman was oblivious. Jessie was still caught up with her stories. Katie breathed in relief. They had reached Zen Palate.

"So… Katie… What do you do aside from painting?" Jessie decided to ask Katie more about herself.

Katie was so surprised she swallowed a big chunk of the chicken salad she was eating.

_What did the wind blow and she decided to ask something about me?_

"I just hang out with my friends. And I also help out on art shows. Ever been to one?" Katie tapped her fork on her plate as she looked at Jessie.

"No. I'm not for those things. I can't dress up appropriately. Like this other time when my brother got married…"

Katie faked a smile then turned her gaze to her plate.

_Here we go again…_

An hour over dinner… Jessie practically told Katie her entire life: much to Katie's irritation.

_I know I want to get to know her but this is literally over doing it._

Katie sighed.

_I have to find a way to just make her shut up…_

"Oh… look at the time…" Jessie asked.

She looked at Katie nervously.

"Yeah I know. It's late." Katie replied casually.

"Thank you for dinner…"

Katie smiled. She stood up and helped Jessie out of her seat.

Jessie blushed at the gesture.

_Nobody really treated me like a lady before…_

Katie just smiled.

"You know… I've never been with anyone gay before… Are you gay?" Jessie asked as they walked the side streets of Broadway.

"I don't really like putting labels. I go out with people I chose to go out with." Katie answered.

"I don't really want to get into dating again. It's just complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. All you have to do is have fun."

"Not until one of you wants another one to date…"

"Then what's life worth then if you're too afraid to take risks?" Katie stopped walking and turned to look at Jessie.

"My life is still worth it. I take risks everyday… at the hospital." Jessie furrowed her brows.

_Who does she think she is?_

Katie caught the tone.

"Yeah work. Must be so noble you risk everything for work but not yourself."

"I'm not selfish like you!" Jessie raised her voice.

"Oh… I'm selfish… You talk all about yourself all night and you call me selfish!" Katie mockingly replied.

"How… What? Well you could have just turned away and not have dinner with me!" Jessie retorted.

Jessie started to walk away from Katie.

"Do you ever put anything else at risk at all?" Katie asked in a serious tone.

She slowly walked towards Jessie who stopped at the question.

"I do! I…" Jessie couldn't finish.

Katie kissed Jessie full on the lips.

_Oh my god… Why did she kiss me...?_

Jessie eased into Katie's embrace. Her knees felt like jelly.

Katie was giving Jessie soft kisses. She put her hands on Jessie's waist pulling her closer.

_She's so soft… Seems so fragile… I don't think… I can…_

Jessie wasn't really up to stopping the kiss but Katie slowly backed away from her. Jessie opened her eyes and saw Katie's eyes.

_I think I'll drown with just looking at those…_

Katie smiled then slowly walked away.

Jessie just stood there, looking at Katie.

"I should get going. Thanks for accepting my invite. Call me." Katie smiled and walked again.

Jessie put her hands on he cheeks. She smiled widely.

_She kissed me! SHE… KISSED… ME!_

----

Russell and Sarah kept their distance on the couch. Katie got to their psyche. The heard the door open and turned their gaze to the person who just arrived.

"Katie? Don't you think it's early? What happened?" Sarah asked as she stood up.

"We just had dinner. Like a normal dinner." Katie replied putting her coat on the rack.

"Well shouldn't you be humping her or something by now?" Russell asked casually.

"She's not the type."

"Not the type?" Sarah was confused.

"She's straight."

"OH…" Sarah and Russell said in unison.

"Did you drink all the beer in my fridge?" Katie asked as she walked to the kitchen.

----

Jessie got into her apartment, utterly content. She didn't know why though. She had a rough day at work and having to find out your blind date is a woman isn't really easy. For some reason she was happy. She plopped to bed.

"Tomorrow will just be another day…" Jessie smiled at herself and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Gay or Not Gay?

**Part VI: Gay or Not Gay?**

When Jessie woke up that morning, it was different. She felt light and happy. At breakfast she tried to find reasons to her newfound feeling. In the end there was only one thing different the day before: Katie Singer. As she walked to work her head was in a silent battle.

_Katie Singer_

_I like her?_

_Well… Maybe because she's a nice person…_

_She's gay… Do I want to spend time with people who are gay?_

_Well… I don't really know._

_She's better than the guys I ever dated._

_For some reason I don't know why…_

_Was last night a date?_

_I don't know… Maybe?_

_Do I want to see her again?_

_Hell yeah!_

_Am I gay?_

Jessie shook her head and went on her way. She has to focus on work. She'll deal with it later.

----

Sarah stirred in Katie's couch and found Katie already on the phone. Russell was still fast asleep on the floor.

"Katie… who died and you're up this early?" Sarah asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh… Good morning. I just wanted to send flowers…" Katie smiled and waited for the other line to answer.

"To whom? The girl you went out with last night? I thought she was straight?" Sarah asked furrowing her brows.

"She's straight. But that doesn't mean I can't make her gay." Katie smirked.

"Sure Katie whatever you say. Just don't come to us crying when she breaks your heart." Sarah sleepily rested her head on the pillow.

Katie furrowed her brows.

_It's a risk I have to take._

----

Jessie arrived in the hospital. Every thing seemed normal. Well… not really. People were looking at her. Tad wasn't in his office. And Grace wasn't in the hall to greet her.

_Wonder where those two are…_

She was still perplexed as she reached her office. To her surprise Tad and Grace were there along with five dozen flowers.

"They came in with these…" Grace held out the cards.

"Who's KS?" Tad said sporting a grin on his face.

"Oh… some person…" Jessie blushed and turned her back on them.

"… Some person who you went out with last night?" Grace asked grinning.

"Maybe?" Jessie replied.

She smiled and pushed them out of her office. She closed the door and hurriedly looked for Katie's number.

"Hello? Can I speak to Katie Singer? This is Jessica Sammler." Jessie nervously waited for a reply on the other end.

_**Speaking. I caught up the name of the hospital you worked in with the details you were saying yesterday. Just thought I should send you something. **_

Jessie was surprised.

_How did she get that information with everything that I said last night?_

_**Jessie?**_

"Oh… Yeah… Thanks… You shouldn't have…" Jessie replied.

**_But I wanted to. Do you have plans later? Maybe we could have dinner._**

"Oh… I… I don't know… I'm…" Jessie wanted to see Katie again.

But she wasn't sure about what she was feeling.

**_If you're having second thoughts… It's ok. We could do it some other time. When you're ready…_**

"I… Katie…"

**_I understand. No big deal. I should go. I have work. Thanks for calling._**

"Yeah… Thanks… Bye…" Jessie clicked the end button on her mobile phone.

She stared at the flowers for a while. They were lovely gardenias. She smiled.

_She remembered I like Billy Holiday too... _

_How come she remembers more about me than anybody ever had?_

_It's only been just a day…_

_This is too confusing…_

----

"Wow! Katie that's fabulous!" Alexa, one of the gallery owners was browsing through some of Katie's work.

"It's not even finished yet!" Katie laughed.

"Promise me this goes to my gallery Katie. Promise me!" Alexa shook Katie to make sure her attention was fixed on her.

"Yeah sure… I just started that today… so don't get too excited." Katie smirked.

"This will be worth the wait Katie. Who's your subject?" Alexa asked as she noticed a figure of a blonde woman on the unfinished painting.

"Someone…" Katie smiled.

"The new love of you life?" Alexa grinned.

"I have never been in love Alexa."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really." Katie laughed.

"Remind me to give your current inspiration a check for making you start a wonderful painting. Remember Katie. THIS goes to my gallery when it's done!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes Alexa. Only yours." Katie shook her head and smiled.

----

Jessie was done for the day, but she couldn't take Katie out of her head. She stared at Katie's number for a while.

_Should I or shouldn't I?_

_What is wrong with me?_

_I'm straight… right?_

_But why am I thinking of her?_

Jessie sighed.

_If I couldn't take her out of my mind there's probably a reason for it silly…_

_To hell with labels…_

She took out her phone and dialed a now familiar number.

----

Katie was cleaning up her painting materials when her phone rang.

"Hello? Katie Singer here."

_**Um… Hi Katie... It's Jessie… I was wondering if… Um…**_

Katie smiled.

"The offer still stands Jess. What time do I pick you up?"

_**Anytime you're ready.**_

"Ok. I'll meet you there in an hour." Katie put the phone down and hurriedly searched for clothes in her closet.

_Overly innocent…_

_Too seducing…_

Katie rummaged around her clothes looking for the perfect outfit.

_Too perky…_

_Just right!_

Katie grinned at herself.

_Time to sweep her off her feet._


	7. Feels Good to be Sick

**Part VII: Feels Good to be Sick**

Jessie waited patiently as she stood near a café. She wouldn't want Grace or Tad, or anybody for that matter to see who she was going with. Jessie rubbed her arms. The cold December breeze was blowing and it was making her shiver. She wondered if she had caught colds or even fever. She wasn't really sure of what she was feeling. Thinking of Katie didn't really help the situation at all. Jessie suddenly felt someone put a coat over her.

Katie.

"Better?" Katie asked as she rubbed Jessie's arms.

Jessie could only nod. Katie looked gorgeous in black.

"Maybe we should go to some place which has soup. I think you should have some. You're freezing."

"I'll be fine…" Jessie shivered.

"None sense." Katie hugged Jessie to keep her warmer.

"But I think…" Jessie shivered again in Katie's arms.

Worriedly Katie rubbed Jessie's neck

"You're sick. I better take you home."

"No… I mean… What about dinner?" Jessie looked up to Katie.

_I could get used to her hugging me. _

"Hmmm… Let me think…" Katie held Jessie close and looked up for a moment.

"I know… I'll take you home… And… I can just fix you dinner at your place." Katie looked at Jessie and smiled.

"But I…" Jessie was about to argue the thought but Katie cut her off.

"No buts. You maybe a doctor. But I'm sure I can take care of you. Trust me." Katie grinned as she held out her hand to the blonde.

"Ok." Jessie smiled back and took Katie's hand.

Their gaze brought they're eyes to the other. Blushing slightly they laughed at themselves.

"Let's go Ms. Sammler." Katie motioned Jessie to take her arm.

Jessie happily obliged and walked with Katie: arm in arm.

They reached Jessie's apartment. Jessie carefully opened the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Thank you." Katie replied with a smirk as she entered Jessie's loft.

And like a gentleman… or woman… she slowly took off her coat from Jessie and hanged it properly in the coat rack.

"I'll try and see if I have something to offer you…" Jessie was about to walk to the kitchen.

But Katie held her hand to stop her.

"No… I said… I'll take care of you… So YOU… should sit here and relax." Katie tugged Jessie's arm to her living room.

She literally made Jessie sit.

"This is my home you know." Jessie arched one of her brows.

"I know… But let me take care of you ok?" Katie gave Jessie a smile.

"Where's the kitchen again?" Katie asked laughing.

"Over there." Jessie pointed the direction.

"Right! Stay here ok? Oh… Wait. Where's your room?" Katie asked as she walked.

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Wait here." Katie ran up the stairs.

Jessie sat on her own living room all confused.

_What is she up to?_

A few moments later, Katie came down the stairs carrying pillows and a blanket.

"I was thinking you might still be feeling cold. So I decided to grab these. I tried not to ruin the bed by the way." Katie grinned.

Jessie blushed.

_Katie… What are you doing to me?_

"Now here… take these…" Katie positioned a pillow on one end of the couch and one on Jessie's lap.

She even covered Jessie's lower body with the blanket. Just to make sure the blonde won't shiver anymore.

Jessie was just looking at Katie. She was speechless.

When Katie was done pampering Jessie with the pillows and blankets. She went to the fireplace and started to build some fire.

Jessie just watched adoringly.

_Two days... Two days…I'm going way over my head…_

"Now that's settled… You watch or read something. I'll fix you dinner." Katie turned and smiled at Jessie then went straight to the kitchen.

Jessie was getting confused again.

_What is happening to me?_

_Two days isn't enough!_

_This is what you call sudden rush._

_Because she's the only one who treated me this way…_

_Treated me with so much care…_

Jessie rubbed her forehead.

_I'm not in love with this woman. _

_I just like her._

_Maybe._

_I will not fall in love with this woman who I only know for two days._

_It is illogical!_

Jessie sighed. She held a tighter grip on the pillow on her lap. She didn't really know what to do.

Katie suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"Well let's see now. I found chicken and some veggies on your fridge so… I decided to make you some chicken soup and some salad. I don't really know what you wanted. But I would want you to at least sip some of the soup. You need it to keep you warm." Katie smiled as she brought the tray to Jessie.

"Oh… Thank you…" Jessie said sincerely.

She took the tray from Katie and started to consume the hearty meal the brunette had prepared.

"You're not eating?" Jessie asked realizing Katie was just sitting on the floor.

"Oh yeah. Wait I'll get mine." Katie smiled and went to the kitchen.

She took her own serving and sat opposite Jessie's coffee table.

"Are you done?" Katie asked as she stood up.

"Uhum." Jessie smiled handing Katie her tray.

"I'll be just a minute." Katie disappeared with the dishes on Jessie kitchen.

Jessie just stayed on the couch. She covered her face with her hands.

"Something wrong?" Katie asked as she reappeared into the living room.

She was drying her hands.

"I'm… I was… Katie…" Jessie turned and looked up to Katie.

Katie slowly sat beside Jessie: not breaking her eye contact with the blonde.

"Confused?" Katie asked.

"I think… I am… Thoughts are running wild in my head." Jessie frowned.

"Don't be. I won't pressure you into something you wouldn't want. I just want to take care of you now." Katie smiled.

Jessie blushed.

_Does she like me?_

_She likes me…_

_SHE LIKES ME!_

A sweet smile crept slowly in Jessie's face.

"You're cute when you smile." Katie smirked leaning towards Jessie.

Jessie grinned back. Shyly she traded stares with Katie.

Leaning closer, Katie blinked as her gaze dropped to Jessie's lips. Jessie unknowingly did the same.

"Jess… I…" Katie's eyes began to close as the gap disappeared.

Jessie's eyes did the same.

As the snow began to fall outside Jessie's apartment, Jessie and Katie's lips met once more.


	8. Jumpy Sammler

**Part VIII: Jumpy Sammler**

Jessie stirred on her couch the next morning.

_Oh God… Katie…_

Jessie mentally hit herself. She realized she must have fallen asleep while she was with Katie. She thought Katie had already left.

_I didn't even tell her thank you._

Jessie stood up hurriedly and stumbled on the coffee table.

"OUCH!" Jessie rubbed her knee.

"Huh? What?" Somebody who had a blanket covered head suddenly rose from the other end of the coffee table.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jessie hurriedly took the lamp near the couch and was about to smash it to the person when the person suddenly removed the blanket.

Katie.

With one eye closed Katie spoke.

"Uh... Jess… What's with the lamp?" Katie rubbed her neck.

"KATIE! YOU SCARED ME! UGH!" Jessie screamed and lost balance.

She fell flat on her ass.

"Aren't we cranky in the morning?" Katie laughed.

"That is so not funny!" Jessie replied pouting.

Katie smiled and sat beside Jessie.

"I know just the thing to take away that pout on your face." Katie winked.

Katie leant closer. Jessie smiled and leaned to her as well. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss the third time. Just then the door bell rang.

Jessie jumped away from Katie. It surprised Katie but she quickly shrugged it off. She thought Jessie was just jumpy. She was since she woke up.

Jessie hurriedly stood up and opened the door. It was just the mailman.

"Good morning Ms. Sammler." The mailman greeted.

"Hello Mr. Dimitri. How was your day?"

"Pretty good Ms. Sammler." He smiled.

Katie appeared behind and silently waved at the mailman.

"I see you have a new friend. August Dimitri, at your service." August smiled.

"Katie Singer."

"Ok… What do you have for me?" Jessie decided to cut in.

"Here you go Ms. Sammler: letters from your mother and a few of your magazine subscriptions." August handed them to Jessie.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Singer. Bye Ms. Sammler." He gave a polite wave then was off.

Jessie breathed in deeply as she closed the door.

"He's nice." Katie smiled as she turned.

"Yeah… He is. Katie. I have work today… I…" Jessie stared at her feet nervously.

"It's ok. I have to go home too." Katie smiled as she folded the blankets.

Slowly Jessie walked up to Katie and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you." Jessie whispered.

"You're welcome." Katie smiled and looked at Jessie.

Jessie stared at her eyes longingly.

_Green eyes… Her green eyes…_

_They make me want to…_

Jessie unknowingly lifted herself up to reach Katie's lips. Her hand hanged on to the brunette's neck. Katie dropped the blankets and her hands rested on Jessie's waist. Just then, when they were both getting cozy, Katie's phone decided to ring causing Jessie to abruptly stop the kiss.

_Who the HELL is calling me at this HOUR!_

Katie snapped her head back in frustration.

"Remind me to kill the person who is calling…" Katie gave a fake smile.

Jessie just turned her back and started to fold the other blankets.

"Hello?"

_**Katie! Where in the blazes are you? We were worried sick!**_

It was Sarah.

"I'm with Jessie. I'll be home in a few minutes."

_**You could have called damn it! Russell was looking all over New York for you!**_

"If he was looking all over New York, he would have found me. I'll be home. So enough with the motherly psyche!" Katie tried hard not to yell.

It caused Jessie to look at her.

_Way to go Singer. Scare her with your complete i-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-world routine…_

Katie just gave an ok – sign.

"I have to go. I'll see you later. BYE!" Katie then ended the call.

"Siblings?" Jessie asked as she piled up the pillows.

"Friend." Katie smiled.

Katie, who was still wearing the outfit she wore last night, took her bag and gave Jessie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if I'm in a hurry. But I'll make it up to you ok? Call you later." Katie smiled.

Jessie just nodded.

With that, Katie walked to the door, waved goodbye, and then was out of sight.

Jessie sat on the couch for a while.

_What am I getting myself into?_

---

Katie got back to her loft. She had just opened the door.

"KATIE! YOU…" Sarah couldn't find the words.

Katie just laughed.

"You never acted this way on other girls before." Katie sat down on her couch.

"That's because I WAS the recent EX DIMWIT!"

"Jealous are we?"

"I am not!"

"Then pipe down!" Katie furrowed her brows.

"Katie you do remember she's straight."

"Well she isn't now. We…"

Sarah cut her off.

"Kissing you isn't an indication that she feels the same way Katie. She has to show it you know that."

"I…" Katie felt defeated.

_She was jumpy when the door bell rang. _

_But I don't have to worry about that right now…_

_She will snap out of it soon._

"Katie… You're my friend above all. You can bang any gay person out there. But please… I don't want you to get into something…"

Katie stood up and cut her off. She hugged her worried friend.

"I'll be fine Sarah. I'll be fine. I've been there once. In case she takes me there again, I can go out of it with my heart intact. I promise. Ok?" Katie smiled at Sarah.

----

Jessie casually entered the hospital premises. She was oblivious to everything or everyone for that matter.

Tad was with Grace in his office and saw Jessie pass by.

"Do you notice anything about her today?" Tad asked.

"She's…"

"Right…"

"Blooming?" Grace didn't know whether that was a question or the answer.

Jessie got into her office and sat down. She rubbed her forehead.

_Katie…_

_Katie…_

Suddenly the door swung open causing Jessie to actually fall over her chair.

"JESSIE! Are you alright?" It was just Grace.

Gathering herself she stood up pretending nothing happened.

"I'm fine Grace. What… What do you want?"

"Nothing... It's just you're… Are you still seeing KS?"

"Um… Well yeah… Why?"

"When are we going to meet him?" Grace grinned.

"Oh… I don't know… Work takes a lot of… His time…" Jessie tried hard not to say the word, "her".

"Oh come on Jess… I'm sure he'll find time. Your mom's birthday is coming up. You can take him as a date."

Jessie was silent for a while.

_How do I tell my family I'm dating a woman?_

_Mom… This is Katie… My girlfriend…_

_I don't think my mom would feel happy about it. _

"Jess? Jess?"

"Oh… I'll try Grace."

"I'll leave you to work ok? Later." Grace waved and left.

"Bye…" Jessie gave out a weak smile.


	9. Crazy For You

**IX: Crazy over You**

_Katie was nonchalantly painting when she felt warm arms wrapped around her waist. Before she could turn around she felt lips trailing on her neck. Katie closed her eyes then reopened them when she felt fingers caressing her stomach. Slowly they ran through her shirt and found the hem gaining entrance to her bare skin._

"_Jessie…"_

_She stepped down the stool and faced Jessie. Jessie was wearing a nightgown that was so see-through Katie could make out the curves in Jessie's body just by looking._

"_Jess… Don't you think we're going to fast?"_

"_No… I don't…" Jessie ran her hands up Katie's chest so slowly it gave shivers to Katie's spine._

_They were about to kiss when…_

RING! RING!

Katie slowly opened her eyes.

_Oh man…_

_Even in my dreams we get interrupted!_

Katie buried her head on her pillow.

"I'm not answering you… You ruined my dream…"

RING! RING!

"I'm not answering!"

----

Jessie was in her office, waiting for Katie to answer.

_What's keeping her?_

_It's ten…_

_She should be awake by now…_

Grace came into her office. As she entered, Jessie hurriedly put the phone down.

"Hey Grace!"

"Jess your mom's birthday is next week. Have you talked to KS yet? Is he coming?"

"Oh I don't know…"

"Come on Jess… Don't you want us to meet him?

"Look Grace I'll try ok?"

"Ok… Look I have to cover some of your charts. I'll see you later ok?"

"Um… I'm going out later… Need to talk to… him… about it." Jessie smiled.

"Oh… Ok… Sure…" Grace walked out the door.

----

"Katie, you're going out again?" Russell asked as he made popcorn.

"Well yeah… is that problem?" Katie turned to look at Russell then faced the mirror again.

"No… Not really… She's your girlfriend now?" Sarah asked as she read a magazine.

The word girlfriend gave chills to Katie's body.

_Girlfriend…_

_Girlfriend…_

_Whenever a woman ends up with the word attached to her…_

_They end up asking me for more..._

"No… She's not my girlfriend." Katie replied as she entered the kitchen.

"You've been going out with her for… two weeks and she's not your girlfriend?" Russell shook his head.

"No… I have to go… I'll be late…" Katie waved and was out the door.

"They haven't done it yet have they?" Sarah asked Russell.

"Probably… You know her… She won't stop till she gets some from a girl…" Russell replied as he served the popcorn.

"Stupid ego…" Sarah frowned and stood up to take some of the popcorn.

----

Jessie walked through the snowy road: constantly thinking about Katie and her mother's birthday.

_I'm taking my girlfriend home._

_She's my girlfriend right?_

_Two weeks of dating makes her my girlfriend._

Jessie rubbed her forehead. She reached Zen Palate without noticing.

_I have a girlfriend…_

_That I should take home…_

_Well… I could try not to take her… _

_I don't think she would mind…_

_But I can't… I might hurt her feelings… No harm asking…_

"Good evening Ms. Sammler. Ms. Singer is already inside. Please come in."

Jessie smiled and followed the manager to where Katie was.

She sat beside Katie on their booth. It was out of reach from anybody else' eyesight: giving them the much needed privacy.

While having dinner, Jessie decided to ask Katie about coming to Chicago with her.

"Katie…"

"Hmm…?" Katie was chewing some of the vegetable tempura.

"You're my girlfriend right? And…" Before Jessie could continue, Katie was starting to choke.

"KATIE!" Jessie stood up and handed Katie a glass of water.

Katie tried to swallow the lump in her throat: coughing at times.

_GIRLFRIEND!_

_GIRLFRIEND!_

_SHE THINKS SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!_

Katie's eyes grew wide as she drank water. Jessie was staring at her worriedly.

"I'm ok now." Katie finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" Jessie rubbed Katie's back.

"Oh I'm fine… You were saying?"

"Um… You see… It's my mom's birthday next week…"

_What is this? Why is she going too fast? I'm meeting the parents already?_

"Katie? Katie?"

"Huh… Sorry Jessie… Go on…" Katie rubbed her forehead.

"So I was wondering if you want to go… Because… You know…"

"Can you go there without me? Because… I'm busy next week."

"Oh… Ok… It's fine." Jessie smiled.

"Jess…" Katie turned to look at Jessie.

Jessie looked around. Nobody was going to see them if they kiss. Before Katie could finish Jessie kissed her fiercely, then pulled away. She was afraid a waiter or the manager would pass by.

_Jessie how could you kiss me like that and pull back right away…_

Katie was left with her mouth open.

Jessie grinned and continued to eat her meal.

_Oh no…_

_You don't get away with that Ms. Sammler._

Katie slipped her hand under the table. It was covered with cloth. And if they did anything under it, no one will ever know. Except… Jessie.

Jessie felt hands on her thigh. She turned to Katie who was grinning seductively.

_Katie… _

Jessie's eyes closed when she felt Katie finger ran up to her groin. Jessie grasped Katie's hand and rested her head on Katie's shoulder. Her mouth was breathing to Katie's neck. Chills ran through Katie's body.

_Jessie…_

They both looked at each other. There was need in their eyes.

"Jess… I think that's our cue to go home."

Jessie nodded not straying away fro Katie's eyes.

"Check please." Katie gave her credit card to the waiter.

Jessie and Katie are both oblivious to what's around them. They have been engulfed with the desire to keep each other close.

----

Tad was doing his late night rounds when he saw the light in Jessie's office.

_I'm sure she left early. _

Curious he slowly opened the door. He saw Jessie taking out a few charts and another woman standing beside her.

"Tad!" Jessie said surprised.

"Hey Jess. Was wondering why your light was still on. Didn't know you came back..." He turned his gaze to Katie and smiled.

"Oh… Sorry… I'm Katie Singer." Katie shook Tad's hand.

"Tad…" Before he could continue the name registered in his head.

_Katie Singer…_

_That's KS…_

_KS…_

_Jessie's seeing someone with initials KS…_

Tad's jaw dropped.

"Um… Tad we're going now." Jessie pushed him out of the office then she turned the lights off.

"Nice meeting you!" Tad yelled as Jessie and Katie disappeared from his sight.

_Well… _

_I think I should get an ice pack…_

Tad rubbed his forehead and went back to his rounds.

----

"Jess…" Katie slowly closed her apartment door.

"Shut up and kiss me." Jessie hungrily kissed Katie.

They dropped anything that they were holding.

Katie backed Jessie on the wall. Her hands caressed the blonde's sides. Then slowly Katie lowered her hands to Jessie's bare legs underneath her skirt: causing the other girl to gasp for air. Jessie held Katie's head with her hands as the brunette brought her lips to her neck. Just when they were about to proceed to the bedroom, Katie's doorbell rang.

"This isn't happening…" Jessie and Katie said in unison.

They smiled. Jessie moved away from Katie's embrace and gathered her things. Katie just shook her head as she opened the door.

_Whoever you are… You're dead meat._

"Katie!" It was Russell and Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"Knicks night remember?" Russell furrowed his brows.

"Oh… Right…" Katie ran her hand through her hair.

Jessie appeared from behind.

"Hi." She greeted nicely.

"Jessie these are my friends, Russell and Sarah. Guys, meet Jessie." Katie introduced.

"Hi." Sarah greeted.

"Um… This may not be a good time…" Russell spoke.

"No. I was just leaving… It was nice meeting you two..." Jessie smiled.

Katie mouthed a big "no" and shook her head furiously as she held on to Jessie. She pulled the blonde inside as she motioned the other two to stay put.

"Jess… We've been waiting for this all night…"

"We can wait a few more days… They're your friends. Stay with them… I have to go…"

She gave Katie a kiss on the cheek and went out the door. She said goodbye to Sarah and Russell too.

Defeated Katie sat on the floor. Sarah and Russell grinned and sat beside Katie.

"Not a word… Not a word…" Katie threatened and laid herself on the floor.


	10. Meet the Sammlers

**X: Meet the Sammlers**

A few days later, Katie and Jessie were shopping for groceries. Sometimes they held hands but Jessie was too quick to let go. Afraid someone would recognize them.

Katie frowned. She watched Jessie as she tried to pick out some of the vegetables.

_Commitment…_

_Am I ready to break my heart again?_

Jessie turned and smiled at Katie.

_I feel like I'm shutting her out. _

_But I can't help but be afraid…_

_But she is so worth it…_

_Maybe someday Katie… _

_I won't be afraid anymore…_

"Jess?" Katie walked up to Jessie and took some of the vegetables and put them into the basket she was holding.

"I'm lucky." Jessie blurted and she stared at Katie's face.

_She's beautiful…_

JESS! JESS!

Jessie turned to the person, it was Grace.

_OH MY GOD!_

_GRACE!_

"Hey…" Jessie nervously greeted.

"Didn't know you were doing shopping…" Grace smiled and noticed the woman with Jessie.

"Hi… My name is Grace. I'm Jessie's sister-in-law." Grace shook Katie's free hand.

"I'm Katie. I'm Jessie's…" Before Katie could continue Jessie cut her off.

"Friend..." Jessie gave out a weird smile.

_What's wrong with her?_

_Isn't this what she wants?_

_Me meeting her family…_

Katie frowned with her confusion and turned her gaze to her shoes. She was unsure of what to say.

"Well… I'll see you Jess. Nice meeting you Katie." Grace smiled and walked away.

_Katie…_

_Could she be...? _

_No… Jessie's straight…_

Grace grinned and went on her own shopping spree.

"What was that about?" Katie asked Jessie still with a frown on her face.

"What?" Jessie turned pretending not to know what Katie was talking about.

"You cut me off when I was about to say I was your girlfriend."

"Katie… Honey… They… Don't know yet…" Jessie replied trying to get away with a smile.

"Oh…" Was all the came out of Katie's mouth as they continued to shop.

_And here I am worrying this woman wants me to meet her parents…_

_She doesn't even want to make the relationship out in public…_

Katie sighed and just gazed at Jessie. She was still trying to pick out which lettuce was fresher.

_Funny…_

_She could call me girlfriend without even asking me…_

_But she couldn't tell anybody else…_

_You were way over your head Singer._

_She's just like the other girls._

Jessie was looking for apples when she felt Katie was far from her. She turned and looked for Katie. When she saw the brunette, she couldn't help but feel sad.

_I have to make it up to her somehow…_

_I know…_

Jessie grinned. She returned the apples she was holding and walked towards Katie. She took Katie's hand and squeezed it gently. It made the brunette turn her gaze towards her. Jessie leaned closer to whisper into Katie's ear.

"Katie… I need you… Badly..."

"What do you think we should do with that?" Katie asked arching one of her brows.

"You're the smart one… You can think of something." Jessie smirked and slowly walked away from Katie.

Katie followed Jessie with her gaze.

_Jess…_

_Believe me I need you badly too…_

Then suddenly an idea popped out of Katie's head.

_That should do it… _

_No more interruptions… _

_Just Jessie and me…_

_And a whole lot of loving!_

Katie took out her phone and started to make reservations.

Jessie turned and saw Katie talking on the phone.

_You're so dense Singer. _

_I tell you I need you and all you do is talk on the phone._

----

Eli was packing some of his clothes when he heard the doorbell. He ran down the stairs to check.

Karen.

"Mom!" Eli gave his mother a hug.

"Aren't we supposed to go there not you go here?" Eli asked as he took the bags from his mother.

"I wanted to see how you two worked… How's Jessie?"

"She's fine mom. She's out. I should tell Grace you're here."

"Call Jessie too. A family dinner is in order." Karen said as she stretched her legs in the couch.

----

"Tad! We're having dinner at home! Want to come?" Grace yelled from her office.

Tad who was walking down the hall heard it.

"What time?" He yelled back.

"Eight! Karen's home! Remember to bring something!"

"Right!" Tad replied.

---

Jessie and Katie were fixing the groceries they bought in Jessie's kitchen. Jessie would constantly give Katie glances. She wondered if the brunette got her message.

_Is it me… or she just didn't get that it was a seductive suggestion?_

_I'm losing my touch am I?_

Jessie shook her head. When they were finished unpacking and cleaning out her countertop. Jessie felt Katie's hands on her waist. The brunette's lips were on her neck. Jessie grinned.

_Thought you'll never make a move Singer…_

_Guess I haven't lost my touch…_

"Jessie honey… I was wondering… Maybe we could go somewhere…" Katie mumbled in Jessie's neck.

"Where to?"

"Four Seasons…" Katie turned Jessie to face her.

She gave the blonde soft kisses on her lips.

"What for?" Jessie asked between kisses.

"You see… If we do THAT here… Your brother… or your mailman… or whoever might come knocking to interrupt. Right now honey… I can't take that…" Katie bit her lip and stared at Jessie.

"But we don't have…"

Katie cut Jessie off.

"I already made reservations. All they need is you and me." Katie kissed Jessie again.

"Ok…" Jessie bit Katie's lower lip gently.

RING! RING!

The smile faded from their faces.

_Not again…_

Slightly, Jessie pushed Katie aside to get to the phone. She mouthed "I'm sorry" as she picked up the phone.

Katie just sighed and turned to face Jessie. Frustration was written all over her face.

"Hello?"

_**Jess, it's Eli. Mom's in town. Better hurry and get dressed because we're having a family dinner.**_

Jessie was silent for a second. She looked at Katie who was obviously disappointed.

_If I leave her now it would be like…_

_I have to invite her… _

_We can go as friends... Right?_

Jessie smiled.

_**Jess?**_

"Yeah. Ok. See you later." Jessie hurriedly hanged the phone.

"You have to go?" Katie asked sadly.

"Yes. But you're coming with me." Jessie smiled and gave Katie a sweet kiss.

----

"Is Jessie coming?" Tad asked as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"She is. She'll be here soon." Eli answered.

"So anyone seen the man she's dating?" Karen asked.

Eli and Grace looked at each other and shrugged.

Tad paused.

_She might be dating Katie Singer._

_But she didn't really mention her. _

_I might be wrong._

"Tad? Have you met the guy?"

"No. I haven't." Tad smiled.

They heard a cab pull up outside.

"Must be Jessie..." Eli said and opened the door.

In the cab, Jessie decided to play it safe.

"Katie… I can't tell them yet… So… If they ask…"

Katie cut her off.

"I'm just your friend." Katie gave out a faint smile.

_I was afraid to call her my girlfriend._

_Why am I hurting she can't show me off to her family?_

_Damn it…_

Katie snapped her head back. She breathed in deeply and went out of the cab.

Jessie was planning to kiss her but didn't have the chance. Jessie looked at Katie who was already out of the cab. She felt guilty.

_I'm sorry…_

She herself went out of the cab after paying the driver.

"JESS!" Eli greeted.

"Who is this lovely friend of yours?"

"Katie Singer." Katie said trying to sound happy.

But no matter how hard she tried. Jessie caught the tone. This brought daggers to the blonde's chest.

_I swear I'll make it up to you Katie…_

_I promise…_

"Come in! Come in!" Eli motioned them to come in.

They had dinner with the family. Katie sat beside Tad while Jessie sat beside Grace. Karen and Eli sat at the ends of the table.

"So Katie… What do you do?" Karen decided to get to know Jessie's new friend.

_I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable._

Katie swallowed her food. Drank water then replied.

"I paint. I sometimes help art directors on galleries and I do portraits."

"Wow! Have you done recent shows? I had the chance to watch one of your shows in Manhattan!" Tad exclaimed.

He remembered attending one. And he thought the show was amazing.

"Thank you. I will have one. Probably before Christmas." Katie smiled.

"Jess! The director wants you to sing on the Christmas party by the way." Grace piped in.

"But Tad's the director!" Jessie replied confused.

"Well… Yeah… I'm requesting you. You know the kids love you and your voice." Tad grinned.

"Right…" Jessie replied and locked eyes with Katie's.

Katie just looked back at her. Her face was emotionless.

_I didn't know she can sing…_

Katie silently cursed herself.

The next few hours were spent with stories about the hospital, Eli's work, and Katie's work. It was getting late. And Katie was starting to feel drained. She decided to go home. She stood up. But before she could speak, Jessie held her hand and led her out the porch.

"Katie…" Jessie whispered.

So softly Katie could barely hear the words. But Katie still understood them.

"It's fine Jess…"

They held hands discretely.

"I didn't know you can sing." Katie smiled.

She stared at the snow falling from the sky.

"It's been a while since I did." Jessie looked up as well.

"Would you mind if I hear you sing?" Katie turned to look at Jessie.

"Oh… No… I haven't…" Jessie replied nervously as her gaze turned to the brunette.

"Come on…" Katie smiled.

Jessie smiled back. She wanted to tell Katie three words. But if she did someone might hear. Looking at the brunette's eyes she thought of the words.

_I love you…_

The snow softly fell around New York City. And from a distance two hearts silently longed for the other. The sound of an angel's voice singing a Billie Holiday song could be heard. This brought these hearts together.

--

Yes, the strong gets more  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, Papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own

--

Unknown to these two hearts a person was watching. This person smiled.


	11. Uninterruptible

**XI: Uninterruptible**

Katie and Jessie arrived in Jessie's apartment after dinner. Katie was silent on the ride.

"Katie…" Jessie spoke as she turned the key on the knob.

"Hm?" Katie's eyes were still wandering.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I don't know Jess… I feel like going home…" Katie turned and looked at Jessie.

Jessie took her hand.

"Stay…" Jessie led her inside the house.

Once inside, Jessie closed and locked the door behind her and tugged Katie closer: staring at her longingly. She put her hands to Katie's pocket which earned her a confused look from the brunette. Jessie took Katie's mobile phone and grinned.

"I'm not going to let you get away tonight honey… Not tonight…" Jessie turned mobile phone off.

Jessie slowly walked away from Katie but the brunette followed. She took out her own mobile phone and turned it off as well.

"I'm not going to make them call me either." Jessie turned and smiled at Katie.

Katie smiled back.

"Aren't you forgetting something Jess?"

"No I'm not." Jessie went to her phone and unplugged it.

Katie shook her head in amusement.

"Have a solution for people knocking?" Katie asked.

"Oh yes I have." Jessie took Katie's hand and led her up the stairs.

Once they were on Jessie's room, Jessie started to unbutton her own blouse her back was still facing Katie. Katie then started to take her turtleneck off.

"Jess… Are you sure about this?"

Jessie turned to face Katie. They were both standing on opposite sides of the bed: just wearing their bra and their pants.

"I am…" Jessie walked towards Katie and caressed the other girl's cheek.

_I love you Katie…_

_I love you…_

Jessie took Katie's hand and led her to the foot of the bed. Slowly she kissed Katie's lips. Katie's hands rested on the blonde's waist pulling her close. Jessie closed her eyes. She felt Katie's tongue on her bottom lip. She grinned as she kissed the brunette back allowing the tongue to enter. As their tongues met, Jessie's hands traveled to the back of Katie's head pulling them closer together. Katie's hands decided to drop from Jessie's waist to Jessie's butt then wove their way to the buttons in front of Jessie's pants. Gasping for air, they slowly separated, resting their foreheads against each others.

Jessie snapped her head back but before she could make anything coherent on her head she felt Katie's lips on her neck: lightly nipping and sucking. She didn't have any choice but to moan softly. She felt the other girl smile in her neck upon her obvious arousal. She smiled and closed her eyes. Hands traveled to her back, gently unclasping her bra. Slowly she pushed Katie back. She removed the garment herself.

Taking Jessie back in her arms, Katie went back to kissing the blonde's neck. Slowly she laid her into bed. Her hands decided to trace Jessie's curves. She felt her shiver to the touch.

"Katie…"

Katie stopped kissing and pushed herself up to meet Jessie's eyes: those blue orbs could say "I want you" or better yet "I love you." With this in mind, Katie just said softly.

"I love you."

Jessie's blinked then her eyes just stared at Katie lovingly.

"I love you too."

They smiled.

Jessie stood up earning a confused look from Katie.

"Don't worry…" Jessie grinned as she unzipped her pants.

"I've just had enough of foreplay." She slowly put her pants down.

"No more foreplay?" Katie asked grinning.

"No more foreplay…" Jessie grinned back.

----

It was a busy day in the hospital. Grace was holding some of Jessie's charts.

_Where is that girl?_

_Why is she always late?_

She was walking along the halls on her way to Tad's office when she saw Jessie come in. She grew wide eyed when she saw Jessie practically skipping as she came in.

_She looks like she's a kid who just got the present she wanted for Christmas…_

"Jess! Jess!" Grace yelled.

Jessie seemed to be oblivious to anything around her.

----

Katie got to her apartment with a huge smile plastered on her face. When she got it, Sarah was already throwing pillows at her.

"BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Wait! Hold up! I was with Jess." Katie replied.

"We tried calling Jessie's no one was answering. We were worried. Both your phones were off!" Russell tried hard not to scream like Sarah.

"I'm here. I'm safe. Please stop worrying. You're worse than my parents." Katie replied trying to dodge the pillows.

"So what happened?" Russell asked as she hugged Sarah in order to stop her from throwing things at Katie.

"We just spent the night together." Katie casually picked up the pillows around her. She didn't realize she had that much pillows.

"You did it did you? Sarah asked.

Katie just smiled.

----

Jessie was humming in her office, still oblivious to everything. She didn't get much work done, but for once, she didn't mind. She was in cloud nine.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Grace, knowing Jessie would still be in la-la land invited herself in. Sure enough, Jessie didn't even realize she was inside already. Grace closed the door behind her and decided to make her presence known.

"Jess…"

Jessie was startled that she fell on hair chair. Regaining composure, she smiled at Grace.

"Hi Grace. Didn't know you're here."

"Yeah… I think so… You probably zoned out or something."

Jessie shyly turned her gaze away from Grace.

"Jess… Are you hiding something?" Grace asked as she took a seat.

"No… No… Why would I hide anything?" Jessie nervously replied.

"How's KS?"

"Oh… She's fine…" Jessie replied.

She didn't realize she referred to KS as a she.

"SHE?" Grace asked.

_Busted…_

"I mean HE…" Jessie tried to cover it up.

"Jess… Don't lie to me…"

Jessie's smile faded.

"I've been dating Katie for a while now…" She said not turning to look at Grace.

Grace smiled.

"Just go for it Jess…"

Slowly Jessie turned her head to look at Grace and smiled.

"How's the sex by the way?" Grace asked ever so casually trying hard not to laugh.

Jessie grinned.

"Amazing... Simply amazing…"


	12. Home Alone

**Part XII: Home Alone**

Jessie and Katie were having a quiet dinner at Katie's apartment. With Christmas coming up, Jessie was probably bound for Chicago next week. Hoping her girlfriend would take her, Katie didn't even try to phone home to visit her parents for the holidays. They were after all living in London.

_Come on Singer…_

_Drop the hints…_

_Make sure they're good…_

Nervously, Katie tapped her plate with her fork.

"Jess… You didn't tell me where you'll spend Christmas."

Surprised, Jessie flinched. Katie caught the reaction.

_Ok... bad line of thought…_

_Let's try again…_

"I was just wondering if you're leaving since your mom is in Chicago right now…" Katie let out a smile.

Jessie turned her gaze to Katie.

_What do I tell her?_

_I'm spending time with my family honey. I know your parents are out of the country but I can't take you with me. So I hope it's ok for you to spend Christmas alone._

Jessie shook her head which made Katie confused.

_I know your parents are out of the country but I can't take you with me on Christmas Eve. But I'll be back as soon as possible on Christmas day._

"Jess?"

"Um… Well… I'm flying to Chicago Monday morning…"

"Oh…" Katie waited for Jessie to invite her to come.

They were already finished with dinner but the invitation did not come. It caused Katie to feel uneasy.

As they cuddled in the couch, Jessie felt cold in Katie's embrace. For some reason, the brunette's arms were cold. Jessie rubbed them gently. Looking up, she saw a distant look from Katie's eyes. Jessie let out a soft sigh and rested her head on Katie's chest. She felt the brunette's heart beat slowly. Jessie closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry Katie..._

_But I can't tell them…_

_Not yet…_

----

Karen read a few of her recipe books that night. She was trying to make herself preoccupied. It didn't really work.

_Why is Jessie not saying a word?_

_Have I lost touch with my only daughter?_

Karen rubbed her eyes. She tried to sort out the feelings she had inside.

She sang to her with more emotion in her voice than I ever heard her sing.

_And Katie…_

_Does she really love Jessie?_

_Is this a phase? _

_She's too mature for that. _

_Whatever makes her happy…_

_I'll let her decide._

Karen smiled. Her thoughts were occupied with the picture of Jessie and Katie watching the snow fall around New York City: holding hands. For some reason, she was already happy.

----

The next day, Katie spent time with Sarah and Russell. Katie ran out of paint and was shopping for inventory.

"When are you going to show the painting to Jessie?" Sarah casually asked as she took a few cans of paint into their shopping cart.

"I don't know."

"Christmas day is a good day to show her. All snowy and romantic..." Russell grinned.

"She's going to Chicago Monday Morning. I doubt I'll see her Christmas day." Katie said trying to hide the hurt.

"Aren't you going with her?" Sarah asked.

Sarah was going back to Vancouver for Christmas to visit her parents. Russell was going back to his hometown as well. They began to worry at the probability that Katie might spend the Holidays home alone.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Katie replied.

"Katie…" Russell began to speak but was immediately cut off.

"Not a word…Not a word…" Katie motioned them to go to the cashier.

----

"Hello?" Jessie answered the phone in her apartment.

_**Jessie, honey, what time is your flight tomorrow?**_

"About 10 AM mom. I'll call you as soon as I get to there."

Just then Katie came in.

"Who are you talking to?" Katie asked as she put down the groceries she bought for Jessie.

"My mom." Jessie replied waving at her.

_**Jessie is Katie there? Will she go home for the holidays?**_

"Um… Yeah she will. Her parents are in town."

Katie furrowed her brows.

"Look mom I'll call you back ok?"

With that Jessie hanged the phone.

"Whose parents are in town?" Katie asked.

"Um… It's nothing honey. What did you buy?" Jessie desperately tried to change the subject.

Katie was unwilling to.

"Whose parents are in town Jess? Would they happen to be mine in context of your conversation with your mother?"

"Well… Uh…"

"Afraid she might ask me to spend the Holidays with you knowing I'll be alone?"

"No… It's just…" Jessie rubbed her hands.

_This is not the conversation I want to have with her…_

"Just what Jess? Can't tell them? Would you even tell them we're going out?"

"NO!" Jessie yelled.

She didn't know why but it was too late to try and make up for it. Katie stood up straight. It was like she was shocked with a million volts.

"Can't you trust us enough to at least tell them?"

"Katie… Let's just stop. Let's forget about this…"

"Forget? You want me to forget?" Katie felt her heart ache but not for the other woman in front of her but pain.

"Katie this is not up for discussion." Jessie sat on her couch and buried her head in her hands.

"What's not up for discussion? Us?" Katie asked her tone rising.

"Katie please…" Jessie pleaded under her hands.

"Is there even an US Jess?" Katie's voice cracked.

Katie was hurt, but she wouldn't cry in front of Jessie.

"Katie…" Jessie looked up to see Katie standing in front of her.

Katie didn't respond anymore. She took it upon herself to walk out of Jessie's apartment. Jessie just sat at her couch and watched her walk away. She just thought maybe it was for the best. It wasn't meant to last anyway. Or so she tried to convince herself.

Katie walked through the snowy streets with a heavy heart.

_Love is overrated._

_Love doesn't conquer all._

_It's just a person's excuse for being a fool over another._

Katie sighed deeply. The winter air was so cold she was shivering under her coat.

_Maybe straight girls will always be straight girls._

_You're silly Singer…_

Katie stopped walking and stared at the starless sky. The snow was gently falling in her face.

_Jessica Sammler…_

_For the first time in my life…_

_I couldn't imagine myself with anyone except you…_

_But you're the same person I have to learn to live without…_

Katie closed her eyes and then turned her gaze to the road ahead.

It was snowy, cold, and it might make Katie weary. But Katie gave a promise that she'll be alright. She will be, she thought. She just needs time.


	13. Christmas Without You

**Part XIII: Christmas without You**

Jessie lay in a very familiar bed in her mother's home in Chicago. Everything else around her was the same: the Christmas tree, the mistletoe, her old room, the old house, and the rest of the Sammler family busy downstairs. Jessie thought everything was going to be alright, that this was the way are supposed to be. After a few hours lying in her bed, she realized that there was one thing different this year. Her heart was yearning for a person who has probably forgotten about her because of the argument they had. It was probably because she didn't even bother to call her up to check on her. Jessie stood up rubbing her arms. She watched the snow fall on her window pane. It was the whitest Christmas they ever had. For some reason, one person was in her head since the last time she saw her. And it never left her head no matter how much she tried.

_Katie…_

----

Along the busy streets of New York during Christmas Eve, Katie walked alone just for the sake of trying to catch her breath: doesn't hurt to have time to contemplate on a much anticipated holiday of the year.

_The year has been good… _

_Perhaps the best..._

As she walked she saw children singing carols at her neighbor's front doors. They were greeted happily. Katie stopped to greet all of them. She bowed her head as she wished them 'Merry Christmas.' With a genuine smile, Katie opened her apartment door and entered a silent loft. No Sarah screaming, no Russell giggling, and definitely no Jessie. Katie rubbed the back of her head as she went to the kitchen. A blinking light from her phone indicated she had a few messages. Pressing the button, she began to listen.

"You have 3 Messages. BEEP! Hey Katie! It's Sarah. You would never believe what we're having this year. My mother decided she was a vegetarian and I won't even get roast beef this year! Anyway, I wish Russell and I could stay and be with you. But you know how it is. Well, called to say 'Merry Christmas' early because lines might get clogged later because of people wanting to say it on time. Take care Katie. See you back in there in two weeks. Love you. BEEP! Katie it's your dad. How are you honey? I'm sorry we can't be there with you. But New Year's we'll be there. I promise! Your mom bought you a horse here. I have no idea what you'll do with it when we get to New York. Maybe I can buy you a ranch or something. We miss you honey. Call us when you get home. I love you. Merry Christmas! BEEP! Hey Kates! It's Russell. I just called to say Merry Christmas. Hang in there ok? We'll be back soon. Love you Kates!"

Katie shook her head in amusement. She wrote a few text messages and sent them to all those who just called. She decided to call them back on Christmas morning. Katie removed her coat as she walked back to her living room. She carelessly threw it to the couch. Slowly she paced around her living room thinking of the Christmas eves she spent with her family. She then turned to the fireplace and decided to light things up. She stared at the growing fire for a while. She then turned to her workplace. There was a familiar part which was missing. Katie smiled. Alexa wouldn't be happy about it.

----

The Sammler clan was sitting by the fire having coffee. They were waiting for the clock to strike twelve for Christmas day. There was silence then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Eli stood up.

When he opened the door, he saw Tad bringing a rather large package.

"Eli! Hi Karen. Hi Rick. Zoe. Grace. Jess. I just came here to drop this. A friend asked me to. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" They all greeted.

"What's that?" Zoe asked looking at the package intensely.

"Oh I don't know. I have to go now. You know how my mom gets when I'm not there with her. Bye guys." Tad waved and left.

Eli was holding the package. He saw Jessie's name on the wrap.

"Hey Jess, I think this is for you."

Jessie slowly stood up and was handed the package. Carefully she ripped off the warp and saw herself. It was her portrait with Katie's initials on the bottom right. Amazingly, the portrait caught every bit of Jessie's face especially her eyes. Out of words, she handed it to Karen. Jessie stared at the fire trying hard not to cry.

"Oh this is beautiful Jessie. When did you sit down and did this?" Karen admired Katie's work.

It was a perfect picture of Jessie.

"I… We… never sat down to do that…" Jessie turned to look at her family.

"But it's so good. It's like life-like Jess." Zoe admiringly looked at the portrait.

"I know… It's looks like I'm just in a window…" Jessie was starting to breathe ragged.

_My image is so perfect…_

_How could she do it without looking at me while painting it?_

Jessie was finding it hard to understand how Katie could probably paint her portrait. She had been to Katie's house but never seen her work on it. She went out to the porch as her family admired the painting. Only Karen saw her walk outside.

_I hurt her._

_I leave her._

_But I love her._

_How could I say I love her if I treat her badly?_

Jessie felt tears running freely down her cheeks. She rubbed them hurriedly when Karen appeared.

"It's a beautiful gift Jess. I do believe she works by heart." Karen took her daughter's hand and rubbed it gently.

"Why would you say she works by heart?" Jessie turned to look at Karen.

She remembered she was crying so she had to turn away.

"I just know… Honey… Why are you crying?" Karen rubbed her daughter's back.

"I don't know mom. I think I have gone crazy…"

"For a person who has her image etched in someone's heart… I don't know why you're crazy…"

"What are you talking about mom?" Jessie turned to her mother furrowing her brows in confusion.

"How else would she paint your portrait without you to pose for her?" Karen replied showing a smile on her lips.

"She loves you. I saw it in her eyes the night you took her to dinner. The night you sang to her." Karen added as she turned her gaze to the sky.

"Mom…"

"I love you Jessie. No matter what…" Karen replied and hugged her daughter who was now crying uncontrollably.

----

Katie sat on her couch with her sketch pad and pencil at hand. The clock stoked twelve… it was Christmas.

_Merry Christmas Katie Singer…_

She started to draw. As she looked at the image she smiled. It was the only image she wanted to see but she knew it would never come. It was too far-fetched. And her heart was still too broken. She put the sketch pad on her coffee table and stood up. She went to the kitchen and took out some wine.

----

Jessie redialed Katie's number once again.

_God this is not helping…_

_Can you help me get through please?_

_My love life is on the line…_

"Jessie honey you'll get through ok? Just dial again." Rick smiled.

They were all watching Jessie trying to get in touch with Katie.

----

Katie took the glass and drank the wine, her phone rang. Katie was too tired to answer so she let the voice mail take it.

"BEEP! Katie it's me… Jessie… I… I know you're probably sleeping by now… I just… I just… wanted to say thank you… I… it's so… perfect… I… But I'm not… I know… I can't make up for the things I did… I… But I'll try… Just give me a chance… I'll see you soon Katie… I… I love you… Merry Christmas…"

Katie smiled. She heard people all giggling and whistling. Jessie was calling her with her family around her. As the call ended she heard people singing Merry Christmas. With a grin on her face she went to the living room and took her sketch pad. She looked at the image with new found happiness in her eyes.

_Jessie…_


	14. Winning Your Heart Back

**Part XIV: Winning Your Heart Back**

Katie woke up the next morning with the sun touching her eyes.

_Funny… _

_I fell asleep on the couch…_

She yawned and went straight to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. Suddenly she heard the doorbell rang.

_It's ten in the morning…_

_Who could possibly be here?_

Katie walked out of the bathroom, still wearing her pajamas. Opening her front door she was greeted by a happy Jessica Sammler who jumped up to hug her. It made Katie fall back but she too was happy to have Jessie in her arms. She didn't mind holding on to her while lying on the floor. Jessie then gave her a kiss on the lips. She cupped the brunette's face.

"I… Love… You…" Jessie said in between kisses.

Katie grinned under the kiss.

"I… Love… You… Too…" Katie replied.

Jessie was now kissing Katie's neck. Katie who was still on the right mind knew they shouldn't be doing this with her door open. She gently created distance between them which made the blonde pout.

"Don't get me wrong… I just don't want to make love to you in public." Katie grinned while Jessie giggled as she stood up away from Katie.

Katie stood up and closed the door. Jessie was on her way to Katie's living room but was cut off with Katie pulling her into another kiss. Slowly they parted but were in each other's arms.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Chicago?" Katie asked she saw Jessie eyes looking up at her.

"I wanted to be with you… I wanted to win you back…" Jessie buried her head onto Katie's chest.

Katie felt tears.

"Silly girl… Didn't you know you won me back the time you called?" Katie held Jessie's chin and made the blonde face her.

Jessie slightly opened her mouth which in turn met by Katie's eager mouth. But before they could do more, Katie broke the kiss.

"UHRMMM!" Jessie snapped her head back in frustration.

"Well… Didn't know I had that effect on you..." Katie grinned and gave Jessie a kiss on the forehead.

Jessie turned and sat on Katie's couch. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Katie knelt behind the couch and gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Jessica Sammler!"

----

"Sarah, be careful with the box. It's my mom's gift for Katie." Russell pleaded as he press Katie's doorbell.

To their huge surprise, Jessie was the one to open the door: still in her pajamas.

"Hi guys. Katie didn't say you were coming…" Jessie smiled.

"Who's there Jess?" Katie shouted from the kitchen.

"It's Sarah and Russell" Jessie yelled back.

When Sarah and Russell came in, they found boxes scattered around. Scanning some of them they found prints with the letters SAMMLER on them. Jessie has moved.

"Take a seat. Honey I'll take that. You come here in the living room." Jessie went to the kitchen to finish up what Katie was cooking.

"Katie… Are you nuts?" Russell whispered.

Sarah just watched Jessie be domesticated for a change.

"What's wrong with living together?" Katie asked.

"He means it's not you Katie. To be tied up with one woman for life." Sarah replied softly.

"Well maybe this is different…" Russell sarcastically added.

"Say all you want. I'm happy with her." Katie stood up to help Jessie with the drinks she was bringing to their guests.

"We'll see for how long." Russell whispered to Sarah who just shook her head.

----

Katie and Jessie had finished eating dinner. Katie was cleaning the dishes while Jessie was cleaning up the table. When they were done they stared at each other for a while, smiling from time to time.

"I was wondering… Do you have work tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"No I don't." Katie replied in a very low voice.

Slowly they walked towards each other. They looked at each other, scanning at each others curves. Katie took Jessie's hands and placed them on her shoulder. She pulled the blonde closer, bringing their lips millimeters apart.

"Dance with me…" Katie whispered into Jessie's ear.

Jessie felt weak with the sensation. She closed her eyes.

"There's no music." She replied.

"There is." Katie answered back.

She pointed to their beating hearts. She earned a smile from her girlfriend.

They waltz through the kitchen and to the living room. The living room was only lit with the light from the fireplace, making the mood cozy for the two lovers. Jessie rested her head on Katie's chest. She felt the brunette's heart beat in sync with hers. Smiling she looked up to the green eyes she longed to see every moment they were apart. Katie smiled back and kissed her lips: softly, gently, filled with so much love. Right then they knew they were where they always dreamed to be. Slowly, Jessie opened her mouth, inviting Katie's tongue. But before she could, Jessie's phone rang. Katie snapped her head back in frustration. Jessie smiled and moved out of Katie's arms.

"Sorry honey. Have to take this." Jessie took her phone.

"I know. No worries. It isn't like it's the first time…" Katie gave out a soft sigh and gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek.


	15. My Turn

**Part XV: My Turn**

Katie paced around her apartment. Sarah and Russell who were playing monopoly just gazed at her from time to time. She was trying to think of a way to treat Jessie without being bothered or worried about work. It had been a week since Jessie even tried to have fun. She was constantly on call. Katie was also at the receiving end of the busy schedule. They didn't even have time to have dinner or breakfast together.

"Katie will you please sit down? You can think while sitting down." Sarah shook her head as she rolled the dice.

"Yeah Katie. What's up anyway? Planning a marriage?" Russell chuckled.

"What? NO WAY! I was just planning dinner!" Katie yelled in surprise.

Marriage was not set on her mind yet.

"Sure. Now what would you want to do for dinner with Miss Sammler?" Sarah asked grinning.

"That's just it… I can't plan anything because she's always on call!" Katie stood up throwing her arms freely to the air.

"Frustrated are we?" Russell smirked.

"Oh YES… MASTER YODA!" Katie mocked-worship earning her a slap on the forehead from Russell.

"Well help me will you?" Katie rubbed her swollen forehead.

Sarah and Russell pretended to think for a while. Katie stared at them.

"Well?" Katie asked.

"What?" Sarah widened her eyes.

"What did you think of?"

Sarah and Russell looked at each other trying hard not to laugh.

"About what?" They asked back in unison.

"You guys…" Katie scratched her head in frustration.

"Sorry Katie. Didn't know you were THAT desparate." Sarah replied.

Katie just shook her head.

"How did you get to do IT the last time?" Russell asked.

"Well… we turned off our phones and she unplugged her landline. We did IT in her bedroom, on her old apartment." Katie replied sitting on the floor.

"Well do the same thing." Sarah suggested.

"She comes home late. We can't do it like that… She's going to be tired…" Katie furrowed her brows.

"Now… Now… Katie Singer… Are you giving up?" Russell arched one of his brows.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Pretend it's your first date. What would you do if you can't get a hold of her…?" Sarah smirked looking at Katie.

A light bulb lit up in Katie brain. Time to party!

----

Jessie plopped into her chair tiredly. She had been running up and down for over four hours now. Her breathing was shallow and her legs were weary. She rested her head on her table, not wanting to move another budge.

Katie held on to the flowers in her hand. She was greeted by the two security guards who gladly directed her to Jessie's office. She waved at Tad on the way. Opening Jessie's office door she found a snoring girlfriend.

"Aw…" Katie said softly.

She gently closed the door behind her. Kneeling down Katie watched Jessie's breathing and slowly touched her hand, making the blonde stir.

"Huh? What?" Jessie turned and found Katie smiling at her.

"Honey… Shouldn't you be at work?" Jessie squeezed Katie's hand and motioned her to stand up.

"I was. I'm done. I wanted to bring you these…" Katie pointed to the flowers.

"And these…" She held out Jessie's lunchbox.

"Thank you…" Jessie kissed Katie on the cheek.

Pulling her closer, Katie ran her fingers through Jessie's hair. She stared at her adoringly. She smiled when Jessie buried her head to her chest.

"I know we didn't have enough time…" Jessie started to speak.

"That's why I'm bringing myself to you…" Katie cut her off kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Sweet… Well… You have to bring yourself too… by next week." Jessie chuckled while holding on to Katie.

"What's next week?"

"Zoe's wedding." Jessie replied looking up to the brunette.

"Oh…"

"Uhum… Oh… Are you going to be busy?" Jessie asked.

"No... I'd love to go honey. When do we leave?" Katie stared into space.

"Saturday morning."

"Ok." Katie looked down on Jessie who was smiling at her sweetly.

"I want to…" Jessie began to say but was mesmerized by Katie's green eyes.

"Nobody is stopping you Ms. Sammler." Katie grinned.

"Hold that thought." Jessie moved away from Katie and locked her office door.

She then pushed Katie to her chair and grinned seductively. She sat on Katie's lap and slowly kissed the brunette's neck.

RING! RING!

"Uhm… Jess the phone…" Katie mumbled.

Jessie didn't pay any attention. She nipped Katie's neck then kissed her lips hungrily.


	16. Weddings and Parties

**Part XVI: Weddings and Parties**

Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist. She was enjoying the blonde's lack of self control. She already heard a few knocks on the office door, but Jessie wasn't in the mood to reply to such. She did want to have time alone with Katie. Right now, nothing matters but Katie: just Katie. Jessie felt Katie move, lifting her to the table. She stared at the green orbs that are lovingly staring back at her. Katie kissed her lips softly. She positioned herself in between Jessie's legs. From the blonde's cheeks to her neck, Katie's lips trailed leaving warm sensations for Jessie to moan for. Katie's hands moved from Jessie's back to her legs. Slowly they ran under her skirt, teasingly burning their path. Jessie's hands cupped Katie's head and buried her lips to the brunette's.

"Katie…" Jessie whispered.

"Hm…?" Katie mumbled in Jessie's swollen lips.

"Take me home. The room isn't enough." Jessie rested her forehead on Katie's smiling at her loving girlfriend.

"Your wish is my command." Katie replied.

She moved out of Jessie's way while the blond stepped down of the table. Jessie straightened her skirt while Katie wiped away traces of lipstick on her face. Jessie kissed Katie on the cheek earning her a smile. Opening the door, Jessie found a fuming Grace.

"We have been knocking for the last 30 minutes… What the hell were you doing?" Grace tried hard not to yell.

"I was having lunch with Katie. Sorry." Jessie replied and hurriedly dragged Katie out of the office.

"But why didn't you answer?" Grace turned but Jessie didn't answer anymore.

The blonde and her girlfriend were on their way out of the hospital.

"Lovers these days…" Grace shook her head and was on her way.

----

"Jessie… What's with the bags? We're just staying there for a week? You're not moving in with them right?" Katie scratched her head while looking at Jessie's bags.

"No silly. I just wanted to have enough wardrobes that could match what you're bringing." Jessie replied bringing another set of bags.

"More?" Katie shook her head.

"I want to look good when I'm with you… It's the first time you'll be there… like be there as my girlfriend." Jessie smiled and kissed Katie on the lips.

"Hm… If you say so… But you're perfect already Jess…" Katie kissed her and started to load their bags on the cab.

Jessie grinned happily. Then they were off to Chicago.

----

"What do you and Jessie do to keep up with the urges?"

"Do you still need protection?"

"Are you moving to another country to get married?"

Katie was wide-eyed trying to absorb all the questions thrown to her. They were at the Booklovers where Zoe had their reception. Jessie and Grace were watching from a distance, giggling at the massive attack launched onto Katie.

"How are you two?" Grace asked watching Katie nod at questions she might not have understood.

"We're fine. We try to make time for each other. Been busy lately..." Jessie smiled.

"I know. Is she cool with it?"

"She's cool with it."

"Jess… I don't want to sound pessimistic… But how long do you think this will last? You and Katie…"

Jessie looked at Katie.

"Honestly, I don't know…"

Later that evening, almost all of the guests have left. Katie was sitting beside Grace talking about nothing in particular. From a distance, Jessie and Tad were sharing a drink. Katie turned her gaze to Jessie. She watched Jessie flip her hair as she talked to Tad.

_People are thinking you would seriously get married with this girl Katie._

_Are you sure you want to?_

Katie sighed and felt Grace's arm on her shoulder.

"You ok Katie?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Katie replied turning her gaze to Jessie and Tad again.

"They're just good friends. Don't worry." Grace smiled.

"I know…" Katie smiled back.

Jessie and Tad stared at a star-filled sky. They have always been open to each other despite their break-up. They have stayed friends. Something ex-lovers find hard to do.

"She's lucky you know…" Tad began to say.

They were starting to walk towards a secluded part of the reception.

"I'm lucky to have her… She makes me smile… makes me feel safe…" Jessie trailed off thinking about Katie as she spoke.

"Jess… Are you going to get married anytime soon?" Tad walked closer to Jessie so close she felt uneasy.

"Uhm… We're enjoying the moment together… What are you doing Tad?" Jessie furrowed her brows as the distance between them grew slim.

"I just realized… How much…" Tad was cut off.

"No. Don't even say it." Jessie walked away from him.

"I love her Tad. And if she asks me… Right now… I'll spend the rest of my life with her…" Jessie said with utmost seriousness.

It made Tad frown.

Just then, Katie appeared. She didn't get a chance to see the scene prior to her entry.

"Hey Jess. Your mom said we should go back home. Hi Tad." Katie smiled and took Jessie hand.

Jessie happily followed Katie. She stopped and turned to her ex-lover, and old friend. Looking back to her girlfriend she knew who she wanted to be with.

_You Katie._

_Only you._


	17. I was supposed to Ask

**Part XVII: I was supposed to Ask**

Back in New York, Katie was busy shopping for new curtains for her apartment. Jessie was still at work so she dragged Russell and Sarah along. She started from the flower printed to the checked printed curtains. Jessie reminded her plain colors would have been nice. For Katie, she was going to buy plains and prints today, just because today is special.

"Ok… Katie… Spill… My feet are tired… We've been shopping for home stuff since ten! You're inviting us tonight… What's going on? Spill it!" Sarah glared stomping her feet.

Katie smiled and looked at the curtains on display.

_I have to buy new glasses for tonight. _

_I think the ones back home won't do._

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Russell inquired.

Katie just simply nodded and smiled at her friends whose eyes grew wide.

"No kidding?" Sarah had her mouth opened in surprised but she was happy for her friend.

Katie nodded again. She couldn't help but laugh this time.

"FINALLY!" Russell and Sarah hugged each other and giggled.

----

Jessie was in her office arranging some of her charts when Grace barged in slightly out of breath.

"Hey Jess… Your girlfriend called me. Said your mom would be arriving later."

"What? Why would mom fly in later?" Jessie turned to her step sister.

"No idea, that's what she said. I'm just the messenger. I might be late though."

"You're coming too?" Jessie grew wide-eyed.

_Oh my God…_

_Oh my God…_

_OH MY GOD!_

"Well she invited me and Eli. Didn't she mention anything?"

"No… All I know is she's going shopping with her friends today. For curtains…" Jessie paced around her office, trying to figure out what Katie is up to.

"Well, my mom and Rick are coming in a date late. I told Katie and she said it was alright…"

"MY DAD? What is happening!" Jessie yelled slightly stressing herself.

"Hey… Hey… Maybe she has a surprise?" Grace held on to Jessie's shoulder, making her relax.

"I hate surprises…" Jessie frowned.

"Well I think you're going to have one later." Grace replied grinning at an utterly clueless blonde.

----

"Well aren't you glad we're useful?" Russell clapped his hands amazed with the rearrangement they had just done.

"I'm just thankful you're gay Russell." Katie laughed only to be silence by a slap on the head by Sarah.

"If it wasn't for his creativity you wouldn't have something fabulous for tonight! You have outdone yourself dear!" Sarah blew a kiss to Russell who grinned in reply.

"Oh God… What time is it?" Katie asked a bit worriedly.

"About three why?"

"I forgot to get the ring… I have to go you guys. Take care of the pasta will you?" Katie hurriedly took her coat.

"Well alright. What time does Jessie come home?"

"Maybe five or six... Better be out by four. Be back by seven. Got it?" Katie looked up to her friends as she opened the door.

"Got it. Take care!" Sarah yelled and waved goodbye.

----

Her office was now tidy and she was on her way home. Passing by Tad's office, she saw his light still on.

"Hey Tad." Jessie greeted warmly.

"Hey! Oh… I was on my way to your office. You could take a ride with me. Hope you have enough food. Seems Katie invited everyone tonight." Tad smiled and stood up from his chair.

"What?" Jessie began to get confused again.

"Well, you seem to have a party at your place. Thought you'll need a ride. I'm invited too. Something wrong?" Tad asked.

"No nothing is wrong. Let's go…"

Their ride to Jessie and Katie's apartment was silent. Neither knew what was in store tonight. Although, Tad had an idea, he dared not bring it up. Somehow he wanted the right time. As they reached the apartment, Jessie sighed knowing Katie must have been shopping at present time. The lights were still off. It meant Katie had probably forgotten something again. She smiled.

_Always forgetful when it comes to shopping…_

_But never forgets anything about us…_

"We're here." Tad smiled.

They both walked out of the car and into the apartment.

"WOW!" Tad looked at the living room as Jessie turned the lights.

Jessie was also in awe.

_So… _

_Romantic…_

"I think your girlfriend just out did herself." Tad grinned and plopped down the couch.

"Yeah… I'll get you some drinks…" Jessie was about to go to the kitchen but Tad took her hand.

"I don't want to lose you Jess. I know where this night is going to…"

"What? I don't understand."

"Your family is on their way here… Your friends… What do you think she's about to do?" Tad asked moving closer to Jessie who fell onto the couch.

"I don't know…" Jessie's eyes grew afraid.

Tad was dangerously closing in.

----

_Flowers… Check!_

_Ring… Check!_

Katie reached their apartment and saw the lights on.

_Good Jessie's home first._

_We could tell them when they arrive…_

_Wait…_

_Whose car is that?_

Katie shrugged the thought. She happily took her key out and slowly opened the door.

"Jess… I've got…" Katie stopped dead on her tracks.

_Jessie…_

_On the couch…_

_Her lips…_

_Against Tad's…_

_I…_

Katie stood there frozen; dropping the flowers and a small black box on the floor.

Jessie's head was swirling. She couldn't absorb what was happening.

_Why is Tad kissing me?_

_And I don't I feel right?_

Jessie cursed herself silently and pushed Tad away.

_You're silly Jessie…_

_It doesn't feel right because you love…_

Jessie turned her gaze to the open door. Her eyes were in shock.

"Katie!" Jessie hurriedly stood up and looked at her girlfriend.

Katie was pale and emotionless. Katie bowed her head slowly and began to walk out the door.

"Katie it's not what you think!" Jessie moved away and followed Katie. She found the black box as she was about to go out of the door. Jessie picked it up and opened it.

_She was going to ask me… _

_To marry her…_

Tears fell from Jessie's eyes. She wiped them and hid the ring in her pocket. She left a sad Tad on her apartment. But Jessie didn't care because her mind was set.

_I'm not going to lose you Katie…_


	18. When You Love

**Part XVIII: When You Love **

Katie went out of her apartment. Her heart was being torn apart inside. She did not dare ask for any explanation from Jessie. She didn't look back.

_I… _

_It took me months to get to this point… _

_And… _

Katie stopped and breathed. She was in tears as she reached the center of the park.

_I love you Jessie… _

_I love you… _

_But why…_

Katie!

Katie stopped she knew the owner of the voice. She didn't turn. She would not let the person know her pain. She continued to walk but was halted by a warm hand that held hers.

"Katie… Please… Let me explain…"

"No Jessie… No need… I have to go… Don't wait up…" Katie let go of Jessie's hand.

"Katie…"

Jessie watched Katie walk away from her. She knew what Katie was thinking. She also knew that she loved Katie. Not Tad. And Katie has to know that.

_She will be coming home… _

_To me… _

_I know in my heart she would… _

_Because I didn't mean to hurt her… _

_She will come back…_

Jessie walked towards home.

----

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sarah! Open up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Hell Katie we're on our way… Wait… Why are you crying?" Sarah asked motioning Katie to enter her apartment.

"She… I saw her… With her ex… in our apartment…" Katie sat down the couch and began to sob.

"Katie… Did you talk to her about it?" Sarah asked rubbing her friend's back to soothe her.

Russell had a glass of water with him to serve to Katie. He entered the living room as Katie began to scream.

"WHY WOULD I TALK TO HER? SHE SHOULDN"T BE KISSING HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOT IN MY COUCH! NOT IN OUR APARTMENT!"

"Katie… You're overreacting… What if his ex moved in on her? Without her permission…" Russell replied earning a nod from Sarah.

"OH FUCK THAT! THEY WERE SHOVING EACH OTHERS TONGUE FOR MORE THAN A SECOND! SHE DIDN'T EVEN PUSH HIM AWAY TILL SHE NOTICED I WAS THERE!" Katie yelled again.

She stood up and punched the wall, making her knuckles bleed.

"Katie…" Russell took Katie's hands and held them tight.

"Ok… Katie… You can stay here… Just… Don't hurt yourself…"

"Guess the champagne ends up in my fridge again…" Sarah shrugged as Russell took Katie back to the couch.

----

Jessie stared at the clock. She forced Tad out of the apartment. She had been waiting patiently but to no avail. She began to worry. She had called Grace earlier to tell her to pick up her mother. Taking the black box out of her pocket, she stared at her 'would have' engagement ring. As the clock stroked twelve, Jessie began to cry.

_Katie's not coming back…_

Just then the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

**_Hey Jess. It's Sarah. Katie's here with me. Russell is here too. Don't worry. She's safe._**

Jessie frowned but she was still thankful.

"I'm… can I…?" Jessie struggled to find the words.

She didn't want to cause problems with an overprotective ex and best friend.

**_Come over… She's stubborn right now… But you're the only one she actually needs…_**

****"I… Thank you… I'll be right over…"

Jessie took her coat and was immediately out the door.

----

Katie slept on the couch while Sarah stayed in her room. Russell slept on the living room floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

It was so soft only Russell woke up.

"Hey Jess. She's sleeping. I'll get Sarah." Russell motioned Jessie to come in and proceeded to wake Sarah.

Jessie walked slowly and found Katie sleeping on the couch. She sat beside the couch and stared at the brunette. There were tear stains on her pillow.

_Katie… _

_Please believe me…_

Jessie gently brushed Katie's stray hair she was careful not to wake her up. Jessie's fingers traced the brunette's cheek, and then held her hand. It was warm. She stared and she held her breath. There was blood in her girlfriend's knuckles. Tears were in Jessie's eyes as she took Katie's hand and gently kissed it. She looked at the brunette who was sleeping peacefully.

_Katie…_


	19. The One You Love

**Part XIX: The One You Love**

Katie sat up and found herself still in Sarah's living room. When she turned, she found Jessie sleeping. Her head was resting on the coffee table. Katie noticed bandages on her hand.

_Typical Jessica Sammler…_

She stood up and sat beside the sleeping blonde. She ran her fingers through Jessie's hair. Katie saw her clutching something in her hand.

_The ring…_

Jessie stirred and turned and gazed at Katie. The brunette stared back holding her hand. Slowly, she leaned in and touched the blonde's cheek. Jessie's eyes closed and she savored the touch. She felt Katie's hand cup her cheek which made her open them. Leaning a bit more, Katie stared at the blue eyes in front of her; they were scared. Katie's lips touched Jessie's softly. Letting go of the Jessie's hand, Katie cupped the blonde's other cheek to pull her closer. Tear's fell from Jessie's eyes. She let go of the black box in her hand, and put her arms around Katie's neck. Slowly they parted, resting their forehead against the other. Katie rubbed her Jessie's face dry with her hand. She turned her attention to the black box in the coffee table. She sighed.

"He said he wanted me back…" Jessie saw uncertainty in Katie's eyes.

It made her heart break.

"But I wanted to be with you…" Jessie continued.

Katie turned to meet Jessie's eyes.

"Only you Katie… Please believe me… I love you…" Jessie started to cry.

She was unsure if Katie would want her back. She was afraid she had lost the person she loves dearly.

"I do." Katie replied as her lips curved into a smile.

"I do." Katie said again, taking the box and knelt on one knee.

She opened the box gradually and took the ring.

"You could have been anywhere else but here with me. But here you are. Here. With me… Despite the fact that I left you in the cold without asking your part of the story… Despite the fact that I didn't call you back to tell you where I was… Despite my obvious shortcomings… You are here. With me…" Katie took Jessie's hand.

"Jessica Sammler, will you marry me?"

Jessie's tears overflowed.

"Yes! Yes! DEFINITELY A YES!" Jessie hugged Katie causing the brunette to fall back on the floor.

Katie smiled and captured Jessie's lips with hers, just in time for the sun to shine for the first time that year for spring.

----

"I came here for what?" Karen asked Eli who was totally clueless.

Graced shrugged her shoulders.

RING! RING!

Grace pressed the speaker phone.

"Hello…" Grace answered as Karen and Eli listened in.

_**I'm getting MARRIED!**_

----

Jessie was shopping in a local New York bookstore.

_I wonder what Katie would like to read this week…_

Jess!

Jessie turned and saw Tad waving at her.

"Hey how are you? It's been years…" Tad greeted nervously.

"I've been good. Married for four years now." Jessie smiled and showed off her ring.

"I see. What's that? You're selling Katie's apartment?"

"Yep… Flyers… We're planning to move to Boston next fall." Jessie replied.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am…" Jessie smiled and slowly backed away from Tad.

"I have to go. Katie's waiting for me…" Jessie waved and walked out the store.

"Take care Jess…" Tad looked on.

Jessie walked the streets of New York, the sun touching her skin softly. She reached a familiar coffee shop: Farafena.

"Hey…" Katie stood up from her seat and gave Jessie a kiss on the lips.

"Hey… Here I got you this." Jessie handed Katie the book she just bought.

They sat down and watched the rest of New York continue their daily routine.

"You know… You never really told me why you kissed me the first time we met…" Jessie asked as she rested her head on Katie's shoulder.

"Is it still important?"

"Not really… I was just… wondering…"

"I just wanted to know how it feels to kiss somebody like you…"

"What do you mean like me?"

"Someone who's probably straight…" Katie grinned and took Jessie's hand.

"Probably?"

"Yeah probably. Because you're totally gay now…" Katie laughed and drank her coffee.

There was foam left in her mouth.

"Yeah… Totally…" Jessie turned Katie's head to face her and kissed the coffee residue away.

-FIN-


End file.
